In rechargeable batteries (e.g., lead-acid batteries for use in vehicle starting, lighting, and ignition applications; marine batteries, commercial batteries, industrial batteries, etc.), a pole shank is attached to an electrode end plate, and a pole sleeve is formed in the cover of the rechargeable battery. When the rechargeable battery is assembled, the pole sleeve is pushed onto the pole shank during the fitting of the cover. The pole sleeve and the pole shank are also connected to one another in a gas-tight and liquid-tight manner in order to form a connecting pole. Furthermore, an electrically conductive connection has to be produced between the pole sleeve and the pole shank. For this purpose, the external dimensions of the pole shank are substantially identical to the internal dimensions of the pole sleeve. In consequence, the pole sleeve and the pole shank touch when the pole sleeve is being fitted to the pole shank. Since the pole shank and the pole sleeve are composed of materials (e.g., lead) which will not slide well on one another, considerable friction occurs when they are being fitted to one another. One difficulty is that a sufficiently large amount of friction may exist such that the pole sleeve cannot be pushed onto the pole shank unless a large amount of force is exerted, and closing of a rechargeable battery cover can then lead to bending of the pole shank or to deformation of the cover of the rechargeable battery.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,030,723 discloses a rechargeable battery in which the pole sleeve can be fitted over the pole shank more easily, and which is produced without any welding of the pole sleeve and pole shank. The pole sleeve is in this case closed at one end by an end section which is used to hold the pole shank firmly, and thus on its own (i.e., without the pole shank) forms a closure at the outside. The inner casing of the pole sleeve thus runs in a wedge shape from an insertion end as far as the end section, such that, when the pole shank is introduced, an intermediate space is formed between the pole shank and the pole sleeve over the entire length of the pole shank. This makes it easier to push the pole sleeve and pole shank along. The intermediate space towards the end section is filled with an electrically conductive adhesive in order to firmly and electrically conductively connect the pole sleeve to the pole shank. The electrically conductive adhesive may, however, be subject to aging processes and may thus lead to an electrical connection which becomes weaker over the course of time.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 6,030,723 also discloses a further embodiment of the pole sleeve which has a conical insertion section at the end facing the rechargeable battery housing. The conical insertion section extends axially over more than half the pole sleeve. Towards the end section, the internal dimensions of the pole sleeve are approximately the same as the external dimensions of the pole shank. The aim of this is to produce an electrically conductive content just by the touching of the two parts. In addition, the electrically conductive connection between the pole sleeve and the pole shank can also be improved by using a tool to press the end surface on to the pole shank from the outside. Although the conical insertion section makes it easier to insert the pole shank into the pole sleeve, it is nevertheless difficult to completely insert the pole shank as far as the end section of the pole sleeve. Furthermore, pushing the two parts on to one another as proposed results in the homogeneity of the electrical connection between the parts being poorer than welding.
It would be advantageous to provide a rechargeable battery such that final assembly of the battery is simplified and, at the same time, a good electrically conductive connection is produced between the pole sleeve and the pole shank. Those of skill in the art will also recognize other advantageous features provided by the subject matter disclosed herein.